Sur le toit, des discussions
by Kitsune no yami
Summary: Déjeuner, toit, kogarasumaru, et ça papote. Mais bon, le titre est suffisant je suppose.


**Auteure:** Kitsune no yami

**Genre: **huuum, romance un peu, soft quand même, un peu humour mais pas trop.

**Summary**: Déjeuner, toit, kogarasumaru, et ça papote. Mais bon, le titre est suffisant je suppose.

**Disclamer: **Air Gear ne m'appartient pas. Et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de l'auteur. J'ai rien à me reprocher.

**Blabla de mézigue:** Bah, juste un truc que j'ai fait comme ça, sans aucun but précis. Au début, je pensais le faire plus long, et puis non, finalement j'ai laissé comme ça. C'est donc mon premier One-shot avec tout ça^^

* * *

** Sur le toit, des discussions...**

Dans une certaine classe, dans une certaine école, des tas d'élèves étaient victimes de la chaleur. Certains persistaient à rester en classe pour manger, d'autres allaient dans la pelouse entourant l'établissement, qui comportait quantité d'arbres, dont le feuillage apportait une ombres salvatrice sur les corps malmenés. Les Kogarasumaru n'étaient pas de ceux-là. Ils étaient monté comme à leur habitude sur le toit, accompagnés par Ringo, Yayoi et Emiri. Malgré que cet emplacement soit le meilleur par ce temps parce que c'était là où le vent le plus frais soufflait, ils étaient seuls. Certainement parce que les autres élèves ne cherchaient certainement pas à avoir de problèmes avec ce groupe de garçons en particuliers.

Pour le moment, chacun était en train de manger à son rythme, discutant et écoutant les discutions autour de lui.

« Ouais, non, Ikki. Tu me ferras dire ce que tu voudras, mais pas que tu ne t'es pas habitué à ce qu'Akito te scotch non stop! Regarde-toi! Il est pendu à ton bras -pour changer- et tu ne bronches même pas... »

« Kazu, ta gueule! C'est même pas vrai! » répliqua Ikki, piqué à vif. Buccha, qui écoutait toute la conversation, la tête enfouie dans un bol de ramen, se redressa.

« Waaah, quelle argumentation Ikki! On est trop convaincus là! » Ringo, assise à côté d'Akito parce qu'elle s'était encore fait fauché sa place, sentit l'énervement la gagner.

« Rah! Ça suffit! Ikki n'est pas comme ça! Il peut décoller Akito quand il veut, il est juste trop gentil pour ça! Et n'oubliez pas qu'Akito est un garçon et que même si il est sérieux à propos de ses sentiments, il est impossible que Ikki les partages. »

« Exactement! Puis c'est pas dur de faire décoller Akito de mon bras! » Dit Ikki, le menton relevé, comme pour dire aux autres d'essayer de le contredire, pour voir.

« Ah ben tiens! C'est nouveau ça! Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu ne le fais pas, si c'est si facile? » Demanda Kazu.

« Mais parce que ça lui plait d'avoir le corps d'Akito collé au sien! Je dirais moi-même pas non, si il était une fille. Mais bon, je suis pas de ce bord là moi, contrairement à Ikki. » Ikki, qui écoutait la discussion portant sur lui et ses préférences, sentait peu à peu la colère le gagner.

« Vous avez gagnez!!!!Grogne! » Et avec ça, il fit glisser son doigt sur le bandeau qui cachait l'œil droit d'Akito pour le faire passer à son œil gauche. Tout le monde recula d'une place, cherchant à mettre de la distance avec ce qui ne manquait pas d'arriver, quand Agito se réveillerai à une telle proximité de leur chef. Ikki plissa un peu les yeux, anticipant les hurlements, qui se faisaient curieusement attendre. Un silence lourd s'abattit sur le groupe quand rien n'arriva. Tous vérifièrent si s'était bien Agito à la place d'Akito, mais aucun doute là-dessus. Alors pourquoi ce dernier se contentait-il de tendre sa main libre vers le bento d'Ikki pour lui piquer un Onigiri et l'enfourner, sans même relâcher son étreinte du bras du Corbeau. Ce dernier avait fini par ouvrir les yeux et regardait avec stupéfaction Agito.

« Bah...Bah... » Bégayait-il, à court de mot. Agito leva les yeux vers lui et lui fit un sourire moqueur.

« Un problème, Karasu? » Fit-il après avoir avalé. La mâchoire d'Ikki fit quelque aller-retour avant de se remettre à répondre aux ordres de son propriétaire.

« Tu le fais exprès pour m'embêter!!! » Il se mit à secouer son bras désespérément pour lui faire lâcher prise, mais Agito déplaça son cache-œil pour faire réapparaître Akito, qui dès son retour lança un regard blessé à Ikki, qui cessa aussitôt de s'agiter. Au lieu de ça, il se mit à rougir de gène et fixa le sol. Tous les spectateurs regardaient le spectacle bouche-bée.

« Mon dieu...Ikki est juste TROP faible devant Akito! » Fit remarquer Emiri, dont les yeux rieurs ne lâchaient pas le tableau qu'offrait ses deux compagnons. Yayoi, les joues légèrement rouges, avait porté une main à son visage.

« Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je trouve ça très...Chou. » Tous se mirent à rire au dépend d'Ikki qui les regardait faire, mortifié. Akito, lui, faisait un sourire béat à l'adresse de tout le monde.

« C'EST PAS CHOU!!!! » Hurla Ringo, hors d'elle. Elle empoigna Akito qui lui sourit en retour. « Tu vas arrêter de coller Ikki comme ça! Il va avoir une sale réputation à cause de toi!!! » Akito ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais fut interrompu par la sonnerie. Ringo lâcha à contrecœur Akito, qui entraîna dans son sillage un Ikki songeur.


End file.
